O poder da dúvida
by Luud-chan
Summary: Natsu sempre ficava se perguntando do porquê de Lucy ter aquele cheiro tão gostoso, ou do por que seu coração bater mais rápido quando ela lhe sorria. E para tirar suas dúvidas, quem melhor que a própria Lucy?


**Mais uma oneshot NaLu para quem aprecia esse maravilhoso casal!**

* * *

O poder da dúvida

_Por: Ludmilla Simas_

Ah a dúvida... O poder da dúvida pode fazer milagres ou declarações. E claro, certo rapaz de cabelos estranhamente exóticos da cor rosa chamado Natsu Dragneel mantinha uma dúvida na cabeça que estava o corroendo por dias, para não dizer semanas ou meses.

O _dragon slayer_ estava achando que estava doente, pois andava tendo umas sensações muito estranhas. E essas sensações estranhas eram muito mais evidentes quando estava perto de Lucy Heartphillia, e Natsu adoraria saber o porquê seu coração batia mais rápido quando a loira lhe sorria, ou por que a respiração faltava quando ela estava próximo demais e o porquê do seu estômago encher de borboletas e sua pele formigar quando uma vez ou outra sua pele ia de encontro à dela e roçava levemente.

E quem melhor que a própria Lucy para tirar suas dúvidas?

Pois bem, assim o faria. Iria para guilda onde certamente certa loira estaria.

N&L

Pela milésima vez naquele dia, Lucy suspirou entediada. Provavelmente se tédio matasse, ela estaria morta. Como de costume nesses momentos tediosos, estava estendida no balcão preguiçosamente. Pelo menos ali não seria atingida por uma cadeira voadora. Suspirou de novo.

— Entediada Lucy? — Mirajane apareceu na frente da maga estelar com um sorriso meigo.

— Sim Mira-san. — Respondeu apoiando o queixo nas mãos.

— Por que não pega uma missão? O quadro já foi renovado hoje. Está cheio de missões! — Falou alegre.

— Bem que eu queria, mas o Natsu não está a fim de sair hoje. — Resmungou em um muxoxo.

— Há muitas missões que dá para você fazer sozinha e ainda dá um bom dinheiro Lucy. — A albina informou colocando um copo de suco de laranja na frente de Lucy que o pegou e bebericou.

— Não sei não Mira... Não estou afim do Natsu e do Happy chorando daqui a pouco lá em casa falando que eu os abandonei e usando isso como desculpa para assaltar minha geladeira.

Mirajane soltou uma risadinha e Lucy se estendeu novamente no balcão depois de tomar todo o suco de uma vez só, de repente, a porta foi aberta violentamente chamando a atenção das duas mulheres ali presentes, já que o resto da guilda encontrava-se em uma muvuca só.

— Falando nele. — Mira comentou com um sorrisinho cínico e muito suspeito.

— Quem sabe eu não o convença a ir a uma missão comigo. — Falou tentando ficar mais animada.

— Boa sorte. — A maga desejou antes de deixar o balcão e ir para a cozinha.

Natsu entrou na guilda todo afobado, ansioso e um tanto nervoso. Agradecia mentalmente por Happy ter tirado o dia para pescar e tê-lo deixado sozinho. Queria tirar sua dúvida com Lucy a sós. Seu olhar percorreu toda a guilda a procura da dita cuja. Quando a achou, foi impossível conter o sorriso enorme que insistia em brotar em seus lábios toda a vez que a via.

— Lu- — Quando se preparou para berrar o nome da loira, uma mesa o atingiu em cheio o interrompendo, imediatamente uma veia saltou de sua testa — Quem foi o futuro morto que fez isso?

Gray apareceu do nada do meio da briga e encarou Natsu desafiadoramente e com um sorriso sarcástico, disse.

— Fui eu. Vai fazer o que olhos rasgados? — Uma aura maligna planou em cima dos dois enquanto se encaravam.

— Vou te encher de pancada, olhos puxados. — E foi o suficiente para que os dois começassem a distribuir pontapés e socos de graça.

Lucy ao longe viu os dois amigos brigando e soltou um suspiro resignado e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

— Anda suspirando demais, está apaixonada Lucy? — Cana que estava com um barril nas mãos perguntou inocentemente deixando uma loira totalmente rubra e sem graça. Tinha a pego de surpresa.

— Claro que n-não. — Gaguejou timidamente e amaldiçoou-se por isso. Não era a primeira vez que alguém perguntava isso, e todas às vezes tentou ser o mais fria e direta possível para não dar indícios do que realmente estava sentindo. Sim, estava apaixonada.

Por quem? Por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Natsu. E era bem difícil conter esse tipo de sentimento por seu amigo e companheiro de equipe, ainda mais quando ele estava perto demais. Ainda assim, tentava reprimir e abandonar esses cálidos sentimentos com medo de estragar a bela amizade que os dois compartilhavam. E Natsu... Bem... Era o Natsu. Não conseguia ver ele com esse tipo de sentimento aflorando, ele era tão inocente.

— Sei, sei. — Cana desconversou deixando a loira em paz, já satisfeita com a vergonha de Lucy que tinha a denunciado. Quando viu a mesma levantando da cadeira, perguntou curiosa — Já vai?

— Vou pegar uma missão simples. Quem sabe eu não ache algo que combine comigo.

— Okay. Boa sorte. — A morena desejou voltando dar atenção ao seu barril de cerveja.

Lucy olhou o quadro de pedidos e o ficou observando por alguns minutos em busca de uma missão que a agradasse. Esse era justamente o problema, nada estava a agradando. Desistiu e resolveu ir para casa e escrever sua novela. Acenou para Mirajane e Cana antes de sair despedindo-se. Lentamente, andou até o seu apartamento.

Depois de vários minutos brigando com um bando de gente que ele não fazia a mínima ideia de como foram parar ali, Natsu esgueirou-se no balcão e sentiu falta de uma pessoa.

— Cadê a Lucy? — Perguntou para si mesmo, mas certa mulher de longos cabelos brancos ouviu e respondeu.

— Ela voltou para casa. Queria ir a uma missão, mas nada a agradava. Por isso, foi embora. — Avisou com um sorriso.

— Obrigado Mira. — Agradeceu indo na direção da porta com um sorriso estampado na face — Até mais.

— Até. — Mira acenou de volta com um sorriso doce — Esse Natsu... Acho que hoje a coisa anda. — Murmurou para si mesma com um sorriso malicioso.

— Também acho. — Cana concordou aparecendo de repente.

N&L

Natsu correu até a casa de Lucy. Estava mais empolgado do que nunca, o que era praticamente impossível. Assim que chegou, escalou a parede e entrou pela janela como o habitual, mas Lucy não estava ali, o que era estranho já que a loira tinha saído da guilda primeiro que ele.

— Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? — Sussurrou pensativo — Irei esperar um pouco aqui, se ela demorar muito, vou atrás dela. — Dito isso, sentou na cama da loira a espera da mesma e antes que percebesse, já havia dormido.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, Lucy chegou em casa com um pequeno pote de sorvete nas mãos e a primeira coisa que viu quando abriu a porta, foi Natsu dormindo na sua cama. Já havia se preparado para gritar com ele, mas voltou atrás ao ver a face do amigo tão serena. Acabou por apenas sorrir.

— _Tadaima_. — Disse com a voz baixa para não acordá-lo sentando na cadeira da escrivaninha e voltando a comer seu sorvete calmamente. Lembrou-se do seu objetivo a voltar para casa.

Ainda beliscando seu sorvete, abaixou-se alcançando a gaveta e tirando o manuscrito do seu romance colocando-o em cima da mesa. Suspirou.

— Luce... — Natsu a chamou ainda sonolento fazendo-a se assustar — Você chegou.

— Natsu! Não me assuste dessa maneira! — Resmungou com a mão no peito sentindo seu coração acelerar e só piorou quando ele sorriu lindamente. Ela suspirou novamente, rendida — Não tem comida na geladeira Natsu e nem...

— Eu não vim pela comida Lucy. — Declarou a interrompendo — Eu vim porque quero falar com você. — A loira o encarou por um segundo e por um motivo desconhecido, corou.

— C-certo. — Respondeu desviando o olhar do dele e juntando as mãos nos joelhos — O que é? Se for dinheiro, eu também não tenho.

— Eu sei disso mais do que ninguém Lucy. — Falou com um sorriso debochado fazendo-a o fuzilar com os olhos — Mas não é isso. É que... — Hesitou por um instante tentando formular o que queria dizer.

— É que... ? — Incentivou totalmente curiosa — Vamos Natsu! Vai me matar de curiosidade desse jeito!

— Eu tenho algumas dúvidas e acho que você pode tirá-las. — Ela assentiu sentindo-se a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo — Eu acho que estou doente. Não sei bem explicar, mas uma série de sensações estranhas andam me invadindo e isso já faz uns meses.

— Que tipo de sensações? — A loira perguntou interessada e levemente preocupada.

— Meu coração bate mais rápido que o normal, sinto meu estômago encher de borboletas e minha respiração falha... — Lucy sorriu tristemente pela inocência do _dragon slayer_, estava apaixonado e nem sabia, o que era de se esperar — E essas sensações aumentam ainda mais quando estou com você. — Lucy congelou como um _iceberg_. Prendeu a respiração e ficou o encarando incrédula.

— O que disse? — Perguntou. Precisava escutar aquilo novamente.

— Que essas sensações aumentam quando estou com você. Agora mesmo estou sentindo um formigamento na pele. Também ando pensando em você mais que o normal e o seu cheiro anda mais gostoso. Mas as sensações de agora não são nada comparadas as que eu sinto quando você sorri.

A Heartphillia estava estática. Por dentro estava extremamente eufórica e feliz. O seu corpo estava reagindo a ele maravilhosamente. Mesmo sentada, suas pernas estavam moles, suas mãos estavam suando e seu coração batia descontroladamente forte parecendo que iria saltar a qualquer instante. Sentiu todo o seu sangue subir para seu rosto e parecia que a capacidade de falar tinha sido retirada de si.

— E então Luce? — O dragão perguntou — O que eu tenho? — Pareceu ficar pensativo por um minuto e começou a falar novamente — Não que seja ruim, mas é estranho. Hum...

— B-bem... — Gaguejou timidamente com as mãos apoiadas nas coxas enquanto apertava a barra da saia nervosamente — Como eu posso dizer...

Natsu estava observando cada movimento da maga estelar, tudo a respeito dela estava chamando mais atenção que o necessário. Enquanto a observava a pensar em como o responderia e a apertar a barra da saia, seus olhares se cruzaram por um instante e ela desviou o olhar constrangida, mas fora o suficiente para que o mago de fogo percebesse — no fervor de sua inocência — que Lucy também estava "doente".

— Ei Lucy. Você também está doente, não é? — Indagou com um sorriso.

"Devia estar mesmo quando me apaixonei por um bobão como você." Pensou um pouco cética.

— Não é bem isso Natsu. — Ela murmurou deixando a timidez e o nervosismo de lado — Não é bem uma doença apesar de parecer. — Explicou com um sorriso atraindo a atenção dele — Você está apaixonado. — Declarou fixando seu olhar no dele.

— Ah! Entendi! — Fez um gesto com as mãos em sinal de entendimento — Estou apaixonado por você Luce. — Ela corou pela declaração direta e soltou um risinho sem graça — E você? Também está apaixonada por mim?

— S-sim. — Declarou-se timidamente e sorriu — Estou apaixonada por você.

— Eu te amo todinha Luce! — Falou abrindo um sorriso e se aproximando puxando-a para um caloroso abraço.

— Obrigada Natsu. — Murmurou com a cabeça encostada no peito dele — Obrigada por me amar.

Ah... O poder da dúvida faz milagres... Ou declarações.

* * *

Gostaram? Seja sim, seja não. Deixem reviews com sugestões e opiniões para que eu possa estar melhorando. ^^


End file.
